Mewchi's Birthday
by Mew-chi
Summary: It's Mew-chi's B-day, and she invited the YYH and TMM characters! What's gonna happen! Read!


MEW-CHI'S BIRTHDAY----LET'S CELEBRATE!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Yay, it's me b-day! Me finally 12 years old! And to celebrate, I invited all me anime friends to the party!! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~  
  
Mew-chi's friends sat around the room, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. She had specifically said to come at 10:00a.m. sharp. Everyone came on time, but the one who told them to come on time was late herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Kouyuu: Hey! Where's Mew-chi! She should have been here a half hour ago!  
  
Crystal: Dunno. Maybe she's still getting ready? ^^;  
  
Karina: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!? I can't stand it anymore!!  
  
Crystal: ...  
  
Kouyuu: ^^; Clam down, Karina.  
  
Karina: How can I calm down?! Sometimes I just wanna kill that girl.  
  
Kouyuu: *looks around* Hmm.Everyone else seems to doing fine. Guess there used to waiting.  
  
Crystal: *also looks around* I guess.  
  
***  
  
Kouyuu, and Crystal, and Karina look around at the people waiting. These people include Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Puu (Yuu Yuu Hakusho) Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro. (Tokyo Mew Mew) (I wanted to add Rurouni Kenshin, but that's too much ppl!)  
  
***  
  
Pudding: WHERE'S MEW-CHAN!?!?! ME WANNA PLAY!!!  
  
Ichigo: Calm down, Pudding! Mew-chi's gonna be here.  
  
Mint: She better! I have appointments to keep!!  
  
Ichigo: ^^;  
  
Lettuce: Don't worry, guys. I'm sure that Mew-chi's just running a little bit late.  
  
Zakuro: ...hmm.  
  
Yusuke: I'm with Pudding! If she doesn't come right this second.  
  
Keiko: *whacks Yusuke on the head* Don't you even think about doing anything to Mew-chi when she gets here!  
  
Yusuke: That hurt!! Fine, fine, I won't do anything.yet.  
  
Hiei: Hn.this is a waste of my time. Why did I have to come.?  
  
Kurama: *smiles at Hiei* C'mon now. You just have to be patient.  
  
Kuwabara: Easy for you to say! You're always patient!  
  
Kurama: *smiles* So I am.  
  
Puu: *flies around* PUU!! (Fly, fly, fly! Me can fly!)  
  
Pudding: *gasp* OH! A FLYING PENGUIN THINGY!! *grabs Puu and starts hugging him*  
  
Botan: Oh, Puu! Oh well. They seem to be having fun together.  
  
Shizuru: Yea. They're having fun. What about us? We're stuck here waiting for a late birthday girl! *looks at Yukina* Hey, you're quiet. Somethin' up?  
  
Yukina: *shakes head* No, no, nothing's wrong! It's just that-  
  
Kouyuu: Hey, Mew-chi's here!  
  
Karina: FINALLY!!!  
  
Crystal: ^^ Now we can start the party!  
  
Pudding: YAY!!! MEW-CHAN'S HERE!!!  
  
Puu: Puu, puu!! (Yippee! Mew-chi's here!)  
  
Everyone: *sigh* It's about time!  
  
***  
  
The door opens and Mew-chi enters. Pudding gasps when she sees that Mew-chi is wearing orange.  
  
***  
  
Mew-chi: Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late! I was getting gifts.  
  
Pudding: YAY!! MEW-CHAN'S WEARING ORANGE!! *jumps onto Mew-chi's shoulders, which, unfortunately, makes Mew-chi drop everything she's carrying*  
  
Mew-chi: OOF!! Pudding!! Careful, there are breakable things in there!  
  
Pudding: Gomen! I just wanna play with you!  
  
Mew-chi: *smiles* Ok, ok. Lemme just give everyone their gifts, k?  
  
Pudding: K!  
  
***  
  
Mew-chi starts giving everyone his or her gifts. She gives Kouyuu a Draciel beyblade and a Beyblade DVD. To Crystal, she gives a Dranzer beyblade and a Pita Ten DVD. (I have absolutely no clue how I got it!) To Karina, she gives a good, hard punch.  
  
***  
  
Karina: HEY!!! WHY'DYA DO THAT FOR?!?!?  
  
Mew-chi: Tee hee! That's what you get for being impatient!  
  
Karina: WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT AN AVERAGE GIRL!! (It's true.)  
  
Mew-chi: *sigh* Me know, me know. Anyway, I got you a gift!!  
  
Karina: You did!? Yay!! What did you get me?  
  
Mew-chi: The fifth and sixth book of Tokyo Mew Mew! I managed to get a free ticket to go to Japan and get them for free! And in English!! Me so lucky!  
  
Everyone: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Karina: OH YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Kouyuu: WHAT!! How come you didn't get me that!  
  
Mew-chi: Tsk, tsk, Kou-chan! How greedy you are! I got you Draciel! I know how much you like Max! And I even went out of my way to get a G Revolution DVD for you, too! Shame on you!  
  
Kouyuu: *chibi form* Sowwy.  
  
Mew-chi: *smiles* It's alright. Now let me give everyone else their gifts!  
  
***  
  
Mew-chi gives everyone else their gifts, and everyone is happy.  
  
***  
  
Ichigo: Hey, Pudding, why don't you sing for us! It'll be a great birthday gift from all of us to Mew-chi!  
  
Yusuke: Pudding can sing? You learn new things everyday!  
  
All YYH girls: *WHACK!* YUSUKE!!  
  
Yusuke: SORRY!!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh please..  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Seems like they're having fun!  
  
Zakuro: Hey, shouldn't we be listening to Puu-chan?  
  
Lettuce: Yes, yes! Let's all listen to Pudding's song!  
  
Botan: Great! This is the best! We get to hear Pudding sing!  
  
Keiko and Shizuru: *forces Yusuke to sit down and listen* Now you better listen and listen well!  
  
Yusuke: *mutters* baka.  
  
Keiko and Shizuru: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrop* Nothing, nothing.  
  
Kouyuu: Yay! We get to hear Pudding sing!  
  
Crystal: I wish Kuma were here. He'd love this!!  
  
Karina: Pudding can sing?  
  
Mew-chi: KARINA!!!  
  
Pudding: *has puppy eyes* Great. No one believes that I can sing.  
  
Mew-chi: *pats Pudding's shoulder* Don't cry, Puu-chan. I believe that you can sing! I really would like to hear a song.  
  
Puu: Puu, puu! (Yea, I wanna hear Pudding sing, too!)  
  
Mint: Yea! I believe you! I just wanna bring some people to their senses before you do sing. *looks at Yusuke and Karina.)  
  
Yusuke and Karina: WHAT!! WE DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!  
  
Mew-chi: Oh quiet, everyone!! If you don't believe that Pudding can sing, then I suggest that you leave right now. Or, better yet, I'll take the time to make you leave.  
  
Everyone except Hiei, Kurama, and Zakuro: *go to the corner* No, no, it's alright! We believe that Pudding can sing.  
  
Kuwabara: C'mon all ready! Let Pudding sing!!  
  
Kouyuu: Yea!!  
  
Crystal: Alright!! Now, Pudding, which song are you gonna sing?  
  
Pudding: *sweatdrop* Actually, I thought you guys will give me a suggestion!  
  
Everyone: *falls down* NANI!?!?!  
  
Mew-chi: That's alright, Pudding! I have a suggestion! How 'bout a song from Zoids! I really would like to hear 'Wild Flowers'!  
  
Everyone: YAY!! ZOIDS!!  
  
Pudding: OKAY!! Zoids it is!!  
  
Mew-chi: *hugs Pudding* Arigato, Puu-chan!  
  
Pudding: *smiles* Your welcome!!  
  
***  
  
Everyone sits down as they wait intently for Pudding to sing. Pudding is obviously shy, but Mew-chi helps her out.  
  
Mew-chi: Ok! Puu-chan is ready! Now, I warn you, if anyone shall make fun of Pudding 'cause they don't like her singing, they'll have to deal with me.  
  
Kouyuu: Mew-chi! Don't scare them!  
  
Hiei: Hn! She doesn't scare me.  
  
Kuwabara: No one can scare ME!  
  
Mew-chi: *eyes have changed to tiny stars* Oh yeah.No one can scare you.Let's see about that..  
  
Kuwabara: *backs up to corner and starts laughing nervously*  
  
Crystal: Ok now! Stop it! Pudding wants to sing, remember?  
  
Karina: Pudding can sing?  
  
Crystal: KARINA!!  
  
Kouyuu: Not again.  
  
Mew-chi: Ok Pudding, you can sing now!  
  
Pudding: YAY!!! OKAY!! *clears throat*  
  
Kyuu ni nakidashita soa wa ni, no koe o age hashutagu muku na kodomo otachi. Awate futameku otona o yoso hitsutori tomi de niji no hashi egaiteru.  
  
Itsuka wataretara ii na mizuiro no yume pokke ni tsumekonde. Kokoro no chizu hirogete mada minu sekai e kimi no mata sudatte yuku.  
  
Itsu demo, kokoro o mitasu no wa sora no aosa to kaze no koe. Kitto shitsu ta suno omoi o tsunaide tatoe donna ni ashita ga tookute mo, tasunde miete mo.  
  
Oshisemaru toki o koete, boku waraiu, yuku chikarazu hasate to kakagenagara. Haruka naru toki ni na o haseta, eiyuu mitai ni hokori takaku shinji, koto dare ka ni tsutaetai, kono uta ni no sete.  
  
Pudding: There ya go, Mew-chan!  
  
Everyone: *applaud like crazy* YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pudding: *starts showing off her tricks* Thank you, thank you!!  
  
Mew-chi: Arigato, Puu-chan!! That was great! I really like 'Wild Flowers', so that song meant a lot.  
  
Yusuke: So, the monkey can really sing.  
  
Karina: Yeah, I never knew.  
  
Everyone: YOU GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and Karina: SORRY!!!!!  
  
***  
  
And so, everyone had a blast, (except Hiei ^^;) had they all went home with their great gifts. Pudding jumped the all way! Puu flew(duh!) and everyone else walked. Mew-chi practically could swim in all her gifts. She was glad that that day was her birthday.  
  
***  
  
Mew-chi: I'd say that the only bad thing about today is that there was too much traffic!! Sheesh, people these days. 


End file.
